


Timelines

by batyalewbel



Category: Looper (2012)
Genre: Gen, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We saw one ending. There could have been many different endings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> The whole film explores alternate timelines so I played with that and character perspective

Version 1  
Joe felt his age in his bones as he pointed his gun at this woman. This woman was protecting her son. But her son would one day be responsible for his dead wife and god knows how many other deaths. The boy was already a monster that could not live. So he pulled the trigger of his gun and shot the woman. In the forest of cane he could hear a scream and running feet. He ran through the cane and chased the sounds of running. Joe had to find this boy. He had to kill this boy. It was for his wife.  
It was for his wife  
But the boy got away. Escaped off into the fields. He was left alone in the field knowing his beautiful wife was now a goner forever. His cry would have been heard in the heavens if he believed in that kind of shit.

Version 2  
Mommy had told Cid to run but he couldn’t run. The big man would have to blunder and push through all this crop while he could just run and slip through it. But his Mommy was there blocking the man. Protecting him. He wanted to be the one to protect her but he still wasn’t strong enough. Not yet. He had his powers but they were alien and wild. He could kill Sara too. He needed to save her. He had to save her. The shot that rang out was deafening. A hole in her chest and red everywhere. He was scared. So scared. He should run but his legs couldn’t move. Then a voice rang out. Joe was running towards them with his heavy gun that he wouldn’t let Cid touch. He spoke of a dead woman who would die for sure now. He spoke fast. He yelled. He aimed the gun at the older man but it wasn’t enough. ‘go’ the man told him ‘go to China and find her.’ ‘Now we’ll never find her’ Joe said as he pointed the gun at himself. The older man froze. He extended a hand. He shouted. Joe pulled the trigger and the gun exploded a hole. More gushing red and another limp body on the ground. The old man had tears in his eyes before he vanished. Then Cid was left alone with the bodies of two people he loved. He should have saved them. He should have stopped the bad. Now they were dead and he would make it rain.

Version 3  
This older Joe approached with an expression that was both terrifying and familiar. She stood between him and Cid. Only Cid mattered. Then Joe was there. He said he would close the loop and put the blunderbuss to his chest and fired. He fell to the ground and the old man was gone. Her mind could barely comprehend it. But they were alive. She cried out for Cid and he came to her shouting ‘Mommy.’ Joe was already gone. Only a body in a field. Forgotten for a time as she made sure Cid was in one piece. She skirted the body and brought him inside. Cleaned him up, made sure he ate and then put him to bed. Finally when her son was safe and asleep she went back for him.  
The sun was just setting and there was nothing left of him but a shell. Sara wondered if he had a mother somewhere. Somebody who had just lost their child. She almost did, but Joe saved her from that fate.  
He looked restful now…at peace. Like he was sleeping. Like Cid was sleeping in the house. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. Just like she did for Cid. Just like his mother had for him. Maybe his spirit could feel it…maybe not. But she sat there and held the corpse and mourned for the child that had been.

Version 4  
He knew he couldn’t reach them so he didn’t try. This shot at least, the blunderbuss could manage. He saw Sara and he could just make out Cid through the cane crops. A hint of a foot, a shade of the arm. Pieces of a child like he had been. In front of them was the old man he would no longer become. He pointed the gun to his chest and his older self started running. Running towards him. He was still so bent on their living that life. Having that wife that mattered enough to make him murder children. He raced towards Joe, his hands outstretched, his mouth saying ‘no.’ But Joe ignored him. He wouldn’t make it in time. What surprised him was Sara. As if everything had slowed down he saw her motion to Cid to stay hidden in the Kane. Then she was running too. Why was she running? She had a kid to worry about. And there was still no other way to end it.  
He pulled the trigger and the gun exploded through him. It sounded like screams.  
He was on the ground, cradled by grass. He was dying. Suddenly there were hands on him. Was his older self going to beat him up? No these hands were softer…gentler…They cradled his head and stroked his hair. It felt like he was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3...If you have time I would love feedback  
> 


End file.
